Wonders of London
by strawberry-wolf01
Summary: At first it seemed like a good idea, hiding in a different country to escape the kairoshuu, but it didn't take long for them to regret ever leaving.
1. Coco's Bunch

When they first arrived, Miharu wasn't all that surprised. Thabori sensei was passed out even before they got on the plane. Even though he was practically forced to pass out rather than simply collapsing.(Miharu distracted him with his devil act as Kouichi struck him with his luggage.) Yukimi and Kazuho where itching to get a picture of anything that moved and Kouichi and Reimei where exploring in awe, talking about the "Wonders of London" and lastly, Yoite.

Yoite was quiet and hid under the shade of his hat, as usual.

England was a clean place that looked as if it where stuck in the times of the 1800's.

It was the type of place where you would never see a woman wearing jeans, or it'd be _unheard of_ if a man came outside his house without a shirt. Of course, Miharu wasn't one to talk. Like there was a flipping "No shirt day" back in Japan. The thing that caught Miharu's eye was the amount of security around them, it made him on edge. He turned around to tell Yoite of his concern, but saw that Yoite already knew, and had confirmed it with a wordless nod.

Kouichi looked back at Thabori sensei and approached the sleeping body, he stopped about two meters away from Thabori, looked around, and picked up a nearby pebble. He then chucked the rock at Thabori's cheek. The unconscious body flung, nearly falling off of the pile of luggage that was being used as a bed.

No response.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Reimei yelled, her face red with frustration. She took it upon herself to punch Kouichi on top of the head, causing feathers to fall to his shoulders from the unsuspecting blow.

"Don't you think we should wake Thabori Sensei up, Yukimi?" Kouichi asked with a worried look on his face, Ignoring Reimei's aggressive response.

"Probably later when we get to the new place. Even if he wanted to wake up, that rock sure as hell put him back to sleep." Yukimi chuckled at the sight of Thabori with a light pink bruise under his eye.

"Are You sure this family member of yours Is alright with keeping so many people in his house? I mean, seven people seems like a lot to deal with. Does he even have the space for all of us?" Questioned Reimei.

"Sure, ole' Charlie had a strike of luck and owns a hotel nearby. We can get a couple rooms real cheap with his help. Though I doubt we'll be able at see him much; He has become a lot more _busy_ lately. I'm kinda surprised he said yes to us crashing his hotel. And for a low price too..." he ventured.

"Don't you dare put me on that flying death wish!" Everyone's eyes averted to Thabori sensei. As his senses continued to come back he winced at the pain and hesitently lifted his hand to his face where there was, now, a slightly swelled spot the size of a golf ball a little under his cheak bone. He looked around and stumbled to his feet. "Were are we?" he said. His hand still on his face.

Miharu tugged at the sleeve of his shirt with an innocent face on.

_Here we go again… _

"Silly, we got on the plane and you wanted to take a nap." The tone of Miharu's voice made Thabori's skin crawl, and worse, he felt as if he did something wrong and flinched at the upcoming cloud of guilt coming over his shoulders.

"We'd better go. Our bus will be here soon." Yoite muttered.

"Right!" the group replied.

**Thirty minutes later**

The hotel was shorter than what everyone had expected. No bigger than three stories. The sign that wavered over the hotel clearly stated: "Coco's Bunch".

_What a weird name _Miharu thought. He had a feeling that he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Welcome, welcome to the infamous 'Coco's Bunch'." The man who greeted them looked as if he was in his late twenties, had almost bleach white hair, and a tan so dark a stupid enough person could mistake him for a tree. Yukimi and Kazuho both practically ran to the man with open arms welcoming a heartwarming embrace from him.

"Charlie! How ya been?" Yukimi welcomed.

"Oh I've been just fine. it's good to see ya." The man had a sly smile on that reached up to his ears that Yoite most definitely didn't like. "Come in I have something I want to show you"

The moment that everyone walked in the man turned around. "I'm real sorry to have to do this cousin" The open doors behind them suddenly closed and locked, and they were surrounded by thugs who carried swords and one held a whip. The leader no doubt.

_The kairoshuu… They found us. Miharu thought._

"I'm sorry cousin, they said they where gonna take my little girl." Charlie pleaded, his hands over his face in a dramatic fashion. Though, his voice seemed just as relaxed and welcoming as when he asked them to come in. _Why was his voice so calm?_

The suddle sound of a gun being held up interrupted Miharu's thoughts.

"Oh come on! Just a few weeks ago You where complaining to me about how you couldn't get a girlfriend, and now I'm suppose to believe you have a kid! If you're gonna lie to me make it more believable." Yukimi retorted. It was quite amazing how Yukimi was always able to go from love to hate in a matter of seconds. Charlie then stood up straight removing his tanned fingers from his face, exposing his bright smirk that looked like he was imitating the striped cat from Alice In Wonderland. It made Reimei sick to her stomach when she noticed how playful he was being.

"Dear cousin, I can't lie to you." The man paused. _Then why did you lie in the first place?_

Charlie continued his explanation. "I've been with the organization for a good three months, But don't get me wrong. I was hesitant at first, but they had given me a little…'motivation' " The man lifted his hand so that his palm was parallel to his face, showing the group the seemingly expensive Safire ring that was hugging his pinky.

"You bastard! How could you sell out your own family for money?" Charlie's sly smile disappeared when he heard what Kazuho said, and for a moment Miharu and Yoite could have sworn they saw _sadness_? Yukimi didn't notice his cousin, but instead was struck by his sister's language. That was the first he had ever seen her so angry, but he didn't blame her.

"Miharu, Yoite! Get out of here!" Thabori panicked. Miharu almost immediately started a hijusu while Yoite stepped in front of him stopping the workers from approaching them any further.

Yoite felt confused. _What just happened? _The tall teenager noticed that his face was facing the ground ,but he felt no pain nor did he ever remember falling. _Did I loose to the kairoshuu?_

"Yoite." Miharu's voice was heard with a slight whisper. Yoite looked up and saw the younger teen crunching down towards him with his hand out, offering to help him up. He then noticed that they where outside. Knowing this, Yoite swiftly got himself back to his feet, embarrassed of his ignorance.

"We'd better get out of here." Yoite stated in hopes to change the subject. His face a now light pink shade. Ignoring Yoite's blushing face, Miharu looked passed him to the hotel, which was now about four blocks away from them. "Don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves." Yoite wasn't the type to comfort people, but his effort made Miharu feel a little better, considering the situation they where in the older teen was right. Yoite looked around and winded his eyes at the view of a colony of trees no more than a mile away. "There, there's a forest nearby, if they know we went there it would take along time to find us."

After what seemed to be days of non-stop wandering the trees of the forest, they began to get hungry. They where lucky if they saw a squirrel every once in a while. Not that they where going to eat it. Yoite was already sick, no way would Miharu shove a diseased squirrel down his through. Even if they wanted to eat a squirrel, they weren't that easy to catch. Even though they where ninja's, **nothing** could catch those bushy tails. While Yoite was looking for some berries, (and failing at finding any) Miharu caught his attention by waving his hand, signaling to come over. They both looked over a shrub and saw a mansion "should we go in?" Yoite questioned

"If anyone lives there it could be our only chance of food and shelter"

"Then It's settled."

"Let's go"


	2. Operation: Sneak in

**(A/N: ****Hello people and welcome to chapter 2 of Wonders of London! I feel really great about this chapter.**

**Thank you all for continuing to read my story and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please feel free to review and share your thoughts on the story so far.****)**

**.**

**.**

Ch: 2

.

.

The two teens were tired. Who knew that the hill they were on would be so steep, and it didn't help that they took a running start down the hill. If they even thought about slowing down their pace they'd be at the mercy of the harsh rocks, grass, bugs, and who knows what else that was waiting for them at the bottom. Miharu's heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw Yoite beginning to fall face first into the ground when he couldn't reach him. Lucky for Yoite, there was a low branch within his reach he was able to grab on to. _Damn! What's with me today? Cense when am I so clumsy? _

For the rest of the trip down, down, down the abnormally steep hill Yoite decided to follow Miharu in the trees. It turns out the older teen felt more comfortable when he wasn't on the ground. Yoite's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Miharu awkwardly slowing to a stop, soon kneeling down to hide behind the nearest bush. The younger teen then motioned Yoite to come down from his current position. He did as he was told and took cover behind the tree closest to Miharu, which wasn't very far at all. He was barely a foot away. A good distance for a low whisper.

"We're here" Miharu began "Can we get in through the front?" he questioned

"No, we aren't sure if anyone lives there and if there is, we can't be sure if we can trust them. Especially cense we know the kairoshuu are here." Yoite confirmed. Miharu nodded his head in agreement and began to think.

_This is a mansion, and a pretty big one at that, so you can guess there would be a considerable amount of people and/or workers in the building. Usually with normal employees, there is a regular standard of a cook, gardener, a maid and a butler. The gardener is going to be in the front or back of the building throughout the day, so the front and back aren't options. The maid ,cook and butler shouldn't be a problem as far as just entering the building so our best chance is…._

"I think we should come in through the side" Miharu stated, slightly proud of himself for thinking it through so quickly. Yoite simply Nodded his head and began to move toward the building.

The moment they stepped foot in front of the small fence, the front door swung open. Knowing this, the pair jumped into a nearby tree quicker than what a normal person could see. Thank god they did all that training to become ninjas. It seemed to be a lot more helpful here, because they had to use them so much more than usual.

When the door flew all the Way open, a young boy came out. He had short, messy blonde hair that he clipped back with red bobby pins, he had big green eyes, pale skin and was wearing a straw hat around his neck. He was holding a tightly folded suit in his hands, and had a worried look on his face.

"PLUTO! PLUTO WERE ARE YOU!" he cried he then mumbled something that Miharu could barely catch. "Oh, Sebastian is going to be mad if he isn't in his suit." Out of nowhere a man with no cloths on,(what-so-ever) gray hair, fiery red eyes, and fangs ran to the straw hat boy on all fours and pounced onto the boy. Licking the boy's cheeks like a dog. This shocked the two teens to the point where their normally apathetic faces where washed away and replaced with wide eyes and parted lips. _What the fuck is wrong with this place!_

The boy with the straw hat then stood up straightened his back so he was now sitting up straight with the dog-man next to his lap

"Pluto, Sebastian says you went out without you're cloths again and he wanted me to put them back on" he said beginning to unfold the cloths with a surprisingly eager smile on his face. It was obvious he was some sort of employee.(Not very many people would get their guests to go looking for their necked man/pet if you know what I mean.) As for Pluto, he had a dead frown on his face and began to run away just as fast as he had came. A meaningless effort, for the boy grabbed on to a thick, brown collar around Pluto's neck dragging him back into the mansion with only two fingers gripped on the collar. _Wow! he's strong_. They thought as they continued to watch Pluto rustle and fidget in the collar he was, by now, being choked on by the boy. It was clear the straw hat wasn't aware of his own strength. That could be a problem for Miharu and Yoite. If the boy was really a worker there, that would mean that it's more than likely that the rest of the servants have superhuman skills.

Once the straw hat closed the door behind him and they couldn't hear the consistent whimpering of the dog-man they proceeded to the side of the house and smoothly made it inside.

**Inside the Phantomhive Main office**

There was a light knock at the thick door in front of Ciel. Once he heard it he gripped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger in frustration, feeling the cloth of his eye patch made contact with his nail. He seriously didn't feel like dealing with whatever news that was beyond the door. He knew that Sebastian doesn't ever interrupt him when he's working unless he needed his permission for something, but if it came from Sebastian it must be important, otherwise he would of dealt with it himself.

"Come in" He yawned, showing his lack of interest. A tall man with raven black hair and a butler suit walked in the room with a fake smile on his face that Ciel was all too familiar with "what is it Sebastian?" he asked

"It would seem we have some new guests in today. Would you like to see them?" Sebastian put on a wide smile on his face. "Or shall I take care of them myself?" he said, suddenly sounding interested. Ciel sat up straight in his seat with suspicion in his eye.

"I didn't hear any unfamiliar voices downstairs. How did they get in?" he questioned. Sebastian's smile disappeared when he saw the young master's sudden interest, and if the young master was interested it meant that he wasn't going to be able to "_take care" _of it like he wanted.

"It would seem that they had snuck in right under our noses. Though I don't think they are our regular intruders. They don't seem any older than the average high scholars" Sebastian answered. This made Ciel think for a second.

_These two high scholars that Sebastian is referring to are skilled, considering that they made it inside without anyone noticing. No doubt they've had some sort of special training, so they could prove useful when planning a sneak attack. Not to mention that if they were that quiet, they don't goof around when it comes to work._

"Sebastian, I am only going to say this once. Bring them to me immediately. Then, I want you to get as much information on those two as possible. Is that understood?"

"Of Corse, Young Master. As you wish" The butler put his hand in front of his torso and a leg slightly behind the other and baud. Only to return to his normal form and walk out the door to fetch the new guests.


	3. His butler, one hell of a butler

**(A/N: A special thanks to: Al4everyano, and xAngelxOfxHell )**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

The two teens had both unconsciously hid the moment they stepped foot in the house. Miharu found a nearby decorative plant sitting by the window while Yoite found shelter behind a chocolate-brown, wooden support beam about five meters in front of the window they had entered from. As they creped into the mansion Miharu was surprised by how empty it was. Although, it did partly make sense. Even though it was a home built for parties, it would mean that when the party was over, it would only be natural that the house would seem empty. Yoite -thinking the same thing- could only begin to imagine what Yukimi would do with a house as huge as this one. He chucked at the memory of that one time they went on a cruse for an undercover mission. Yukimi was drunk, running around the ship's lobby with someone's, (_who knows where he got them from.) _panties on his head screaming "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" to anyone who tried to talk to him. It ended up getting them Kicked off. Thus the mission was, of course, delayed until after the cruise and Yukimi's paycheck decreased that much more.

The two teens heard light footsteps walking toward them. Automatically they both got into fighting positions without moving an inch from their original hiding places. Yoite blinked and there was a raven haired man standing not two feet in front of him. Instantly the blue-eyed teen pulled his hand up and was beginning to use his forbidden technique when he was stopped by the tall man who, was now, forcing an awkward handshake Yoite couldn't get out of. It didn't hurt though. It was just like a regular handshake that was freakishly hard to get out of.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, please do make yourself at home" the raven haired man said with a sort of non-reassuring smile that kind of seemed fake. Still shaking Yoite's hand, the man looked over his shoulder in the direction Miharu was in and continued. "You too young sir. Please make yourself a comfortable. There is no need to sneak about the house." Miharu inwardly scolded him and emerged from the low plant he was once hiding behind, he spoke and came to the question that tweaked his thoughts as the most important thing at the moment.

"Who are you? How did you know where we were?" Miharu asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and it was. It wasn't as if he had asked for any dirty secrets. It was just a simple question. The mysterious man finally let go of the grip he had on Yoite and turned his body towards the younger teen. The older teen practically hugged his hand, happy that he could feel the blood coming back to his numb fingertips like a backwards waterfall.

" My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Butler of the Phantomhive manor." he announced

"How did you know where we where" Miharu tested with a bored look on his face. A look that Sebastian commonly got from Ciel

"Now, now, if I weren't able to find people breaking into the young master's home without seeing them, nor being seen by them and then formally ask them to feel at home when there clearly hiding what kind of butler would I be?" The two teens exchanged looks and figured as long as he said **make yourselves at home **it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take advantage of food and shelter But none the less still cautious of anything out of the ordinary. Knowing this, Yoite spoke.

"Okay. Is there anything we should know about before we 'make ourselves at home'?'" He asked, partly hoping that the next thing that came out of the butlers mouth would be directions to the kitchen so he could see if they had any of that gross cider that Yukimi would always make.

"Ah, yes. I do believe the Young Master would like to see you immediately. I'll be happy to lead you there. If you accept his request, he will be upstairs to the right in his office."

"What does he want us for?" Miharu questioned. It was still a possibility that they where a part of the kairoshuu and Miharu sure as hell didn't feel like dealing with them after him and Yoite got lost in the woods for a few days without food, shelter, or water just trying to get away from the first group they encountered.

"It would seem that he has taken an interest in you two." Sebastian answered simply. With that, the boys decided to take the chance and followed Sebastian up the stairs and to the right

**(A/N: sorry for the late update I was partly unsatisfied with the ending of the last chapter, and mostly because the stupid thing gave me slight writers block on how to start the story. Thank you all for reviewing my story I love you all. I'm sorry for any spelling errors I may have had in the story. Please review weather there complements, subscriptions, advice, ideas or just telling me what you think. All reviews are welcome because frankly, they make me write better and faster. I hope you enjoyed the story so far the next update will be here soon. Tell your friends!)**


	4. What a mysterious young master

**(A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of Wonders of London! I'm so glad the story is making it this far and I want to thank all of you for reviewing and reading this far. After the last chapter Ideas where like swarming through my head and they still are so I wrote this story within a matter of hours. As always reviews are welcome and I want to hear what you guys think. Now here's chapter 5. Enjoy.!)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**In Ciel Phantomhive's private office**

Ciel was growing impatient. Where the hell could Sebastian be? Usually, it would only take him no more than a three minutes to find out someone's entire life story. Not that he was paying attention to that. Wait how did he even know how long it usually took him? It doesn't concern him. It didn't matter to him so much that he would count the minutes Sebastian was out of his sight. Right? Right.

A soft knock at the door tore the boy away from his thoughts. _Finally_

"Come in" he said calmly. Soon he saw his regular, loyal, Raven-haired, demon/butler walk through the oversized door that led to the inside of the room with two boys not far behind them.

"I would assume those are those 'guests' you where speaking of earlier?"

"Yes, Young master"

Miharu and Yoite where stunned at how young the boy looked. It was no wonder Sebastian called him _Young _master, but to be truthful they both were expecting someone in their twenty's or thirty's at most, but this, well, he had to be Miharu's age if not younger. Ciel then motioned Sebastian to come to his side. The butler did as he was told Ciel had him bend down so that he could whisper something into his ear, and covered the side of his mouth so that the new guests couldn't hear what he had to say. Surprisingly, it worked.

"what exactly did you find out about these two?" Ciel softly whispered into his butler's ear. Sebastian whispered back.

"The tall one is Yoite, it seems, most of his life has been erased, but I could still find out that he was disowned by his parents and had some kind of traumatic experience at a young age and ended up in an organization called the kairoshuu where he learned a forbidden technique referred to as 'kira' that allows him to terminate his enemies from the inside out in a matter of seconds. As for the smaller one his name is Miharu Rokujou, he holds a power in him called the 'shinrabanshou' . Although he doesn't have full power of it, it is told that it gives untold wisdom and can grant wishes. Because of this unique ability the kairoshuu are after the shinrabanshou. Nonetheless, both of their unique abilities take a lot of energy and slowly destroy their bodies whenever they use them, and for some reason they are both trying to avoid the kairoshuu at any costs." Ciel simply nodded his head, and went back to his original position, trying to absorb all the information he was given and think of a plan.

While Ciel was in his thoughts Miharu took the opportunity to examine the boy. The first thing that caught Miharu's eye was The very noticeable piece of black cloth over his right eye. He had a baby face, and Judging by his actions and the way he spoke Miharu had to guess he was about thirteen years old he had blue eyes and dark bluish-black hair. He was leaning into the left arm if his chair with his elbow, and was resting his cheek lightly on his knuckles and was wearing a long jacket, buttoned down shirt, shorts and a neck tie just under the white caller to his shirt. He picked up the cup of tea that was on the corner of his desk and stared at them intently with a kind of grown-man-who-was-pissed-off-because-his-wife-left-him-for-his-best-friend-but-he-was-kind-of-suspecting-it-would-happen-someday kind of way. But nonetheless Ciel was staring them down and Miharu wouldn't have it.

"Yeah?" Miharu finally spoke, wondering why the heck this little kid who looked as if he where still in grade school was staring him down like he was his father. The man behind the desk smirked at the comment with an evil idea racing through his head and simply placed his cup down back to where he had taken it. The smirk never escaping his lips. He began to speak, his eyes locked on Miharu's.

"I've come to an understanding that you two are running away from an organization called the kairoshuu. Am I right?" Miharu's eyes widened a little at the sudden comment, but not enough to where the necked eye could see.

"How did you know about that?" Miharu asked calmly also staring at the boy in front of him while inwardly he was in a small panic as to how they knew so much.

"I want to make a proposition for you two" He replied, completely ignoring Miharu's question. Yoite's head popped up.

"We don't-" Miharu started.

"What is it?" Yoite interrupted hesitantly. Though this surprised Miharu. Why was he so interested? Whatever it was, Yoite isn't stupid. If he was interested in what the boy has to say he has a good reason for it. Miharu wouldn't doubt that for a second.

"As I'm sure you've seen my servants are a bit… special. I would be glad to provide you protection from the kairoshuu as well as food and shelter. In exchange you can be my butler's assistants" The two teens stood there in amazement. Both of them had thought that if they knew about the kairoshuu, they would definitely know about the shinrabanshou and ask for a wish like what countless others would always be chasing them for. But just working as assistants for food and shelter, that was what anyone would do. What was his plan? The boys exchanged looks and agreed that they would investigate this boy while they had the chance.

"Deal." They both said simultaneously.


	5. Definitely maybe

**(AN: wow! This has to be the longest chapter so far. Sorry about that, but the show must go on. I am so happy I have my very own beta, (you know who you are, thank you.) and I wanted to say that in the next chapter we get to see how Yukimi and the others are doing so don't get confused as to what the heck I'm doing. As for now, here is chapter 5 of Wonders of London! YAY!)**

**.**

**.**

Ch.# 5

.

.

_Flashback…_

"_Deal" They both said simultaneously._

_End of flashback…_

"Ok then. I do believe we have an agreement." Ciel put on a fake smile, showing he was all too proud of his victory. "Sebastian." He stated. The butler perked up eager to hear his master's next command. "Do you have any extra uniforms that you'd be willing to let the new servants use for the time being?" Ciel asked calmly.

"I'm afraid I only have _one_ I can offer" Sebastian sighed half-heartedly, and Ciel's small smile ripped off his lips like a stubborn piece of Velcro so he could soon continue to talk in his, now, irritated voice. He seriously didn't feel like going out today. Especially to get a suit for his new employee.

"Very well. Give the one you have to the tall one, it'll fit him better." The young boy behind the desk began to get out of his chair and started at the door until he stopped about two feet from the knob. He glanced over his shoulder at the younger teen. "Miharu"

Miharu's spine began to shiver when he heard Ciel call his name, and not in the good kind of way like when your crush caresses your hair, but more like seeing your seventy year old grandma clipping her toenails outside. "Come with me. We can go out to town tomorrow for your suit but for now you can wear my clothes." Miharu, while momentarily relieved, simply nodded his head and started toward the boy and out the door.

Miharu hadn't noticed it before but his new young master was nearly the same height as him with the exception that Miharu was but a half-an-inch taller. As they walked into the oversized room Miharu immediately noticed the fancy decorations, the light blue walls, and dark brown tables and chars surrounding the king sized bed that was smack dab in the middle of the room. While Ciel wandered into his gigantic closet Miharu figured now would be the best time if ever to ask some questions he had on his mind.

"I have some questions I wanted to ask you" Miharu said hesitatingly.

"Well, what is it" Ciel replied with a bored look on his face that Miharu almost thought was real until he realized that he was doing the exact same thing by his own bad habit.

"Who are you, what's your goal?" he finally asked. Ciel came out from his closet with his arms filled with clothes that Miharu assumed he would have to try on later. Ciel placed them on the bed so Miharu could see what he picked up. Though the green eyed teen was still partially surprised as to how he didn't get lost in that closet of his. Seriously, that thing was as big as Miharu's room back in Japan. The younger teen looked Miharu dead in the eye and began to speak.

"I am Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, and I will find the people who killed mother and father and eliminate them from existence." he said. Miharu could easily see the fire that spread in his eye. But only one question roamed through his mind he didn't want to ask it, but it managed to escape his lips.

"Why?" the earl's eyes widened and for the first time in years he was seriously offended. Miharu felt he had to explain himself before his new boss got more mad than he already was at him. "I mean why set your sights towards revenge? It doesn't make much sense to me." The earl had calmed down a bit in his appearance but, nonetheless his voice was still angry as hell.

"Why?" he echoed "Why the hell do you think? Haven't you ever heard the expression 'an eye for an eye' It's pretty obvious as to why I want to freaking beat the shit out of those guys!" His proper rich boy act was rapidly vanishing to the childish temper that raged underneath.

"Ok, Ok," Miharu cooed, trying to get a hand of the situation before it got out of control "I can partly understand where your coming from." Ciel's fiery eyes dimmed to where he was more confused than anything.

"What do you mean?" he asked, now fully interested with his question and the answer he wanted to hear. Miharu was completely calm now that the young master was seemingly less tense at the moment.

"My parents where also killed about ten years ago, all of the people involved in their death are dead…. minus one." he said, not showing any emotion whatsoever to the boy in front of him. Ciel was never interested in anyone's life story but for some reason he couldn't explain he kind of wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What happened to that one?"

"Well, If I had killed them, I, too would most likely die" Ciel didn't look as surprised as what Miharu had thought and he feared the worst as to why he wasn't effected by this.

"The shinrabanshou?" he asked Miharu's fear came true.

"So, you know then?"

"Yes"

"Is that the reason why you let us stay here?" Ciel seemed to take his time to answer the older teen's question. Once he was done his eyelids sunk to where only the bottom half of the blue orb on his face could be seen, his face completely relaxed. Miharu had a feeling he knew what the answer was. It was just like all the rest of-

"No" Ciel answered plainly.

_Wait, WHAT? _The young Earl could see the bewilderment in his new employer's eyes and began to explain. "I know that I _could _use you if I wanted to, but it's all about self-satisfaction you know. I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if it wasn't me who finished the job." Ciel confirmed trying his hardest to explain himself in the simplest of ways. Thankfully it worked and Miharu could understand what he meant.

"Okay, but there's still one more quest-" Miharu paused and thought about it for a second. "You know what, um, never mind"

_Great, now my childish curiosity had to come in. _Ciel thought to himself

"What?"

"Uh, I-It's nothing. It was silly."

"Go on, spit it out."

"uh… Are you sure?"

"Positive." Miharu pointed up his index finger towards the young master's head.

"Why is your hair blue?" Ciel felt his cheeks grow warm. He hadn't thought that it would be unusual for a thirteen year old boy to have dark bluish-black hair.

"That's its natural color" He managed to get out through a small embarrassed mumble that Miharu barely caught. The older teen couldn't believe what he was hearing and had to suppress a laugh.

"I don't think that's physically possible" Miharu joked, attempting in the best way he could to lighten up the mood.

"No, it's naturally a blue color"

"Is that what your hair dye says?" The older teen said in a playful voice that honest to god did not fit him. Ciel's mouth flung open at the comment, but he wasn't mad. In fact It was a pretty good comeback. _This Miharu, Isn't that bad a guy. Maybe we could be friends. Yeah, definitely maybe._

**(AN: I know, I know I kind of made Miharu and Ciel OOC towards the end but it was just too tempting. All and all, same as before reviews are always welcome, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.)**


	6. Meeting new faces

**(AN: Hello and welcome to Chapter 6 of Wonders of London! Wow these chapters just get longer, and longer. I'm not sure if I should of used Kouichi or Thabori to wake up Yukimi so, I kind of flipped a coin on it, but I'm still not sure so tell me if it worked out okay. Now, here is chapter 7 of Wonders of London! Enjoy.)**

.

.

Ch: 6

.

.

"Yukimi." Kouichi whispered so Yukimi could get up. The sad thing is, is that the group had left the hotel not knowing that Yukimi was asleep, and by the time they noticed, they where a good two miles away, and now that their back the only things in the room were leftover drinks, about half the original amount of luggage they had before, (the luggage they brought there was left behind at Yukimi and Kazuho's cousins hotel) and lastly, the still-asleep, without-a-worry, good ole, lazy Yukimi laying on the same bed with the same clothes on and a different sleep position. Kouichi tried again, only this time lightly pushing his shoulder. "Yukimi." he said, slightly louder this time. Yukimi started to wake up now but mumbled something under his breath that thankfully only Kouichi could hear.

"Get away from me ya damn teacher" Kouichi managed to suppress a laugh. It's been a long time since Yukimi made a retort toward Thabori. He was almost starting to miss their constant bickering. He smiled and replied.

"Sorry, I'm a bit too old to be a teacher" Yukimi opened his eyes at this, clearly a little annoyed because of his sudden forced awakening.. Kouichi could of sworn he heard a 'what' but he didn't bother figuring out weather or not he said it.

"Make yourself decent" someone said from the background in a playful voice. It sounded like Kazuho. Then it hit Kouichi. _What did she mean by that?_ he looked down and noticed the man on the bed was only in his underwear and a tank top that had rolled up in his sleep to where it was barely covering the bottom half of his chest, completely exposing his torso, which in Kouichi's opinion could have been better than it was, but nonetheless still impressive. Soon enough Kazuho saw that her brother was slowly drifting back to sleep. She walked over and gave her sibling a good open-hand smack to his stomach, causing him to jolt his body up so he was now sitting up straight instead of lying down like before. Kouichi managed to sneak a glance at his reaction. He looked pissed.

"The hell was that for?" He barely managed to keep himself mentally intact.

"You need to wake up, we've been gone for almost three hours" Kazuho always managed to get Yukimi to calm down with a certain gaze that made you think before you act. It actually came in handy when he was ready to start fights that weren't worth it back when he was just a kid, and it still worked now. The kairoshuu left as soon as Miharu and Yoite retreated after the whole Charlie incident. Its been almost a full day since the two teens left for the woods, and ever since, Kouichi and the others had been searching non-stop to find them and found a cheap hotel nearby and a few souvenirs to take home once they found Miharu and Yoite of course. Sadly, that was the only Question that everyone had on their minds. _Just where are those two?_

**In the Phantomhive Manor**

**6:15 AM**

"Yoite, Mr. Rokujou. It's time to awake from your slumber." Miharu heard a voice call in a calm voice that was vaguely familiar. _Sebastian? What does he want? _"I'll be outside. Please come out as soon as you can so I can introduce you to the rest of the servants" The blue-eyed teen opened his eyes to see Sebastian place two sets of clothes in the small table between him and Yoite's beds, and continued out the room. They weren't the same type of clothing._ Oh right_. Miharu thought when he remembered he had to wear Ciel's clothes to bed yesterday. He looked down under the covers and saw the same night gown that reminded him of what his grandmother would wear to bed back home, but he wouldn't tell Ciel that. He had enough on his hands. He didn't need someone he barely met insulting the clothes he wears. That, and Miharu most definitely did not want to get fired.

The younger teen turned his head to see what else he had to wear before they went into town. On the table near his side was much like what Ciel was wearing yesterday. Forest green shorts, black boots, knee-high socks, a white button-up shirt, black vest, dark green coat and a grayish-back bow tie. On Yoite's side was an exact replica of Sebastian's uniform only with his yellowish brown hat that he most definitely had to debate with Sebastian about wearing, lucky for him he won. Miharu glanced up at Yoite and saw he was still asleep. His face was relaxed and at peace so Miharu knew he didn't have to worry about Yoite having a nightmare. His breath was steady and the only reason why Miharu could hear it was because his allergies forced him to breathe through his mouth. Miharu smiled. He could just watch him sleep until he woke up, but the harsh reality of the fact they had a job now took him out of his temporary bliss. He quickly got dressed and woke up his companion and they soon left the room to meet their new co-workers. Sebastian had said that they would have to learn the Young master's schedule as soon as possible if they didn't want to get confused on their first day.

When they walked outside the room they went through the corridor and where greeted by an odd group that was huddling in a circle, as well as the dog-man Pluto that Miharu and Yoite saw yesterday. Only this time, thank god, he was fully clothed. Sebastian led the two teens closer to the group. At the time they where gossiping about something.

"Did you hear? There's supposed to be two new servants in the house" Finnan informed the group with an existed smile on his face.

"Oh, yes I did hear about that, yes I did, I did" May-rin replied

"Ho,ho,ho" Tanaka chuckled. At the moment, Finnan got an idea.

"Tanaka!" He said in a kind of whisper-yell so no one outside the group could hear. "Tanaka, did you get to see the newbies?" Tanaka simply sipped his tea and tilted his head in a curious manor.

"Guess we can take that as a no." Baldroy stated in a sarcastic voice. Finnan frowned for a moment and began to think.

"I saw one of them with Sebastian yesterday when I was dusting off the corridor. Yes I did" May-rin added. The statement caught everyone's attention, and she could plainly see the glimmer of hope in Finnin's eyes

"well?"

"I didn't get a good look at him but he was tall in a black cloak and a big yellowish-brown hat." she answered.

" I wonder what their like." Finnan asked himself

" Maybe their the kind of mysterious type" May-rin offered

"Ho,ho,ho" Tanaka giggled

"Or they could be preppy, I heard their only teenagers" She continued

"Why yes, they are" The group went stiff at the sound of a certain butler's voice. All of them raised their heads to see the expected creepy smile that they all feared. Within seconds they all assembled in a straight line side-by-side.

"Sorry Sebastian." they all said in unison, minus Tanaka,. Who was currently on a pillow against the wall and petting Pluto's head. Sebastian simply Ignored them and broke the silence.

"Anyhow, this is Miharu" he gestured "and Yoite" he gestured again. The two teens stood quiet. Miharu with his usual indifferent expression, and Yoite, a bit cautious as to their situation. The group gave each other glances and began to introduce themselves to the newcomers. First was a woman in a maid's outfit she had ginger-red hair frills and thick glasses.

"Hello I'm May-rin the maid. Yes I am" May-rin introduced herself and curtsied slightly. Next was the boy they saw yesterday who got trampled by the necked man.

"Hi! I'm Finnan but most people call me finny" He seemed overjoyed to say his name. then their was a tall man in a traditional cook's outfit. He had messy blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, goggles around his neck and a cigarette in his mouth.

" The name's Baldroy, I'm the cook here, call me bard" he said lazily with a small smile on his face. He gestured to an old man who was sipping tea and petting Pluto's head.

" That's Tanaka he's the steward of the Phantomhive household and the one who has known Ciel the longest out of all of us. The man being petted beside him is Pluto, the pet." Miharu and Yoite wondered why this man was a pet to them but decided not to ask.

**7:55 AM**

Sebastian wasted no time when using his new assistants Once it was time to wake up Ciel he asked if Yoite could wake up Ciel while he and Miharu set up the morning tea and newspaper. Yoite still didn't know much about Ciel, so naturally he was hesitant at first, but decided that it would be fine. He walked up to Ciel and greeted.

"It's time to wake up, Young Master."

**(A/N: Ohh! What's gonna happen when Ciel wakes up? Will they ever reunite with their group? Haha I get to decide that. I'd like to thank xAngelxOfxHell for editing the chapters, and as always reviews are welcome. I'll be sure update as soon as I can)**


	7. Why must you be so cute kitty?

**(Hello and welcome to chapter 7 of Wonders of London It's been a while since I last updated but I managed to make it. Enjoy!)**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story and giving support on the story thus far, namely:**

**Queen of Cookies,**

**XAngelXOfXHell,**

**MadHatter4866,**

**BloodyCherryBlossom,**

**Zeni S. Master,**

**NervousToSleep,**

**Arywnn1245,**

**Samuri Tsundere, and**

**Al4everyano**

**.**

**.**

Chapter #7

.

.

_Playback…_

_Sebastian wasted no time when using his new assistants. Once it was time to wake up Ciel, he asked if Yoite could do the job while he and Miharu set up the morning tea and newspaper. Yoite still didn't know much about Ciel so, naturally at first he was hesitant, but soon decided it would be fine. He walked up to Ciel and greeted._

"_It's time to wake up… Young Master"_

_End of playback…_

Yoite heard a soft whisper escape the young boy's lips as he began to wake up.

"Sebastian? What the devil is that on your head?" Yoite had the strongest urge to touch his hat, but stopped himself from doing so. He heard Sebastian's footsteps coming from behind him, pushing the cart that held the morning tea, he spoke.

"Today's morning tea will be congresbury, green tea with gooseberry jelly and elderflower syrup." Ciel staggered out sit up and lazily scratched his eye with the skin of his finger before covering it with a two strap eye patch. Miharu was able to see what hid under the eye patch, and felt mostly surprised. He had expected a scar, or a burn, or even nothing at all, but instead it was just a different color eye with some kind of creepy mark on the middle of it. _A birthmark? Tattoo maybe? A seal confirming a contract with a demon?...NAW! Like that could ever happen. It's definitely a birthmark._

Soon the two boys left out of the room when Sebastian began clothing his master, to start their first days as butler assistants.

**10:00 AM – Violin study hour**

**Tutor – Sebastian**

"Today, you will be doing the 5th interval of Chaconne of Bach. It is extremely hard to master You must express the tune with intense emotion" Ciel simply nodded in approval and when his bow was an inch away from the violin.

"Sebastian?" an all too familiar voice of a certain shinrabanshou.

"Yes?" he replied. Miharu walked in the room looking confused

"Have you seen Yoite? I need him."

"He's out in the garden helping finny catch Pluto" Miharu shivered at the sheer thought of Pluto. _Poor Yoite._

Miharu ran to the front garden and stopped in his tracks and tried his best to keep a straight face on but failed miserably. He saw Yoite playing an angry tug-of-war with an underwear wearing, dog man over his hat and a crying confused finny behind them.

He decided that the picture explained itself and walked back into the house chuckling at his partner's seldom randomness.

**1:00 PM - shopping**

The rest of the day was quiet, with the exception of a plate or two breaking an explosion here and there and some crying along the way, but other than that it was peaceful. Miharu walked Ciel to the cart that was taking them to the town so that Miharu could finally get out of these clothes. He was mistaken for the 'Young Master' almost four times today, even Tanaka Mistook him for Ciel.

**3:00 PM **

Once the shopping was over, Miharu had found a suit just like Sebastian's but fit for his small size. And on the way to the cart he saw the weirdest thing imaginable. Sebastian, on one knee looking at something in front of him with admiring eyes.

**Sebastian's POV**

Those round and innocent eyes that know of no filth or foulness. Those tails that lovingly swish as if they belong to nobody. Those paws of a soft, warm light pink? Could it be?

I heard a question come out of Mr. Rokujhou's mouth "What's he doing?" God, what _am _I doing? Young master answered with a heavy sigh. Oops, it seems I've irritated him. I got up and baud as he walked toward passed me "I apologize Young Master. These kittens where just too cute I-"

"Let's go you cat-obsessed moron" Damn, that hurt. And that's coming from _me._

**End of POV **

**( Hey, I know it's kind of short but the better is coming. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Also I would really appreciate if you would read my other story Letters, a fanfic on Roxas from kingdom hearts. Please review)**


	8. Blood and friendship?

**(A/N: Hey, it's strawberry-wolf01 here, and sorry for the short delay. I've just been busy visiting and what not 'cause I'm on vacation but I'm not gonna bore you with my authors notes. Well…Not **_**today**_**. For now, here's chapter 8 of Wonders of London. Enjoy)**

.

.

Ch.8

.

.

After multiple, painful, insults to Sebastian and his 'cat problem' Ciel, Miharu, and Sebastian finally made it back to the Phantomhive manor.

It's been about a week since Miharu and Yoite first stepped foot in the mansion, and both Ciel and Miharu have been getting closer, and enjoying each other's company more than they used to. Thanks to their almost regular deep conversations with one-another and Ciel asking if some new ideas for his Phantomhive products where appealing to people of the assistant butler's age groups. In which where helpful as to Ciel's 'cuddle-back-bears' that where meant to cuddle with the owner, almost choked Yoite and took almost thirty minutes to get it off. Sebastian's increasing fondness of Yoite didn't go unnoticed either. He appreciated how Yoite was able to follow directions when he needed to and respected how he would only speak when necessary, but most of all Yoite was the only one who didn't (and quote: ) 'give him a feeing that goes _beyond_ anger' whatsoever. To tell the truth, even Miharu was able to get on his nerves whenever he tried to use that cute act on him when he was curious as to what was in his room, but, seeing as it was Sebastian, he didn't get to see what was hiding behind the door.

Miharu heard a soft, annoyed sigh that he knew only belonged to Sebastian and a short yelp of pain soon after and quickly began to walk toward the sound down the corridor, and near the kitchen area. What he saw startled him at first, that is, until he saw May-rin. Yes, what he saw was a very scared May-rin, a variety of dishes on Sebastian's head and left hand and a Ciel with a bloody hand in his butler's right arm. This followed by Yoite and the others just-now arriving to the scene. As the others stand in shock, the first thing Yoite attended to was the plates on Sebastian's head. As the butler put down his young master he earned a glare that was cut short by a wince of pain toward his left hand. Miharu took it upon himself to lead his young master to the bathroom to attend to his wound

Ciel took the seldom opportunity of them being alone to ask Miharu some questions on his mind.

"Why are you being so nice to me" he started

"I work here" Miharu answered simply.

"I mean why are you alright with talking to me freely or give your opinion without a second thought."

"why shouldn't I be? Is it odd?"

"Well, I guess not but, usually people don't get used to us so quickly."

"I see" There was a short silence in the room. After Miharu was done with cleaning the blood, he grabbed the first-aid kit and pulled out the bandages. Only now, in the quiet room had Ciel really heard the faint accent in Miharu's voice. He wondered about it and broke the increasing silence.

"You have an accent you know." Miharu paused for a second but quickly recovered and replied.

"Yeah, I came from Japan not too long ago, but before I left I had To learn English. I'm still a little rusty though when it comes to writing it."

"Was it hard" Ciel asked quietly. Once Miharu was done dressing his wound he neatly put the unused bandages back into the first aid kit and stuffed it in a nearby cabinet, Then proceeded to lean on the side of the bathtub, across from Ciel who was still by the sink.

"was what hard?"

"Leaving Japan, you must have had to leave a lot of friends and family"

"No, some of my friends are here, like Yoite. Why do you ask? Don't you have any friends?"

"No." Miharu was inwardly taken aback by the blunt reply. _No friends. That must be hard for someone like him with so much already put on his shoulders._

"Well… I'll be your friend"

Ciel was utterly surprised at the reply he wanted to say yes, and that he wanted a friend but couldn't bring himself to do so. He couldn't take anymore hurt. All through his life he was either neglected, judged, or had to feel with the heavy feelings of death at his door step, like with Madam Red, or when Elisabeth was captured, The countless enemies he had to deal with on a daily basis, his parents. He wasn't about to risk it all over again, knowing that this guy in front of him is running away from some sort of secret organization. He opened his mouth to export his rejection but nothing came out but air. As if his body wasn't listening, and had a mind of it's own. He felt his face getting more and more warm by the second and simply walked out of the room with a slam of the door behind him.

Miharu was able to see the light shade of pink across the boy's cheeks and scoffed.

_I'll take that as a 'yes'_

_**(**_**A/N: YAY! I thought this chapter was cute and I wanted those two to be friends for the many chapters to come it might come in handy. But this author note is strict business because I was debating with myself on weather or not I should make an epilogue in the last chapter or not. Thankfully I have You guys to help me with that decision. I need at least FIVE people to review, saying that they want the epilogue in the last chapter in order for me to publish it… Aside from that all reviews are loved, hugged and given a cookie. Thanks for reading. Next update will come soon)**


	9. Gardening isn't fun

**(A/N: WOW! Two in one day. I'm on a roll today. Also don't you remember a certain cousin of a certain blonde brother and sister that was acquainted with a certain organization that was in the earlier chapters…HMN! well here's chapter 9 of Wonders of London.)**

**.**

.

Ch.9

.

.

Miharu's POV

I calmly walked out of Ciel's room only to be greeted by the all-too-happy Finnan.

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly annoyed at how the second I opened the door there was a familiar blonde not two inches from my face. Did Sebastian have to deal with things before me an Yoite got here? Woe, he's been through some stuff if he's able to still be so proper despite being in a house where personal space was never learned, clumsy spills and messes, and constant explosions from the kitchen where held daily.

"Miharu must come and see what I did to the front yard!" he said with his usual chipper tone. Knowing it was coming from finny, all I could think was what in the world did he do to the front yard? The last time he was happy like that was when he had finally caught Pluto while in his dog form and poor Pluto was unconscious. Now, I know what you're thinking, "What does he mean 'in his dog form'?" well' frankly, I can't explain it either. The first time I saw it, he transformed in an angry rage after Sebastian took away his toy when a guest came in, which was quickly settled when the butler gave him a quick belly rub. His explanation was a simple " he was a stray rat" and the conversation never came up again.

Miharu's attention was brought back to life by the boy in front of him

" So…! Do you want to see it?" he begged. May as well, If Sebastian found out about whatever was in front of the house he would call me or Yoite to help him. Really, he could use all the help he could get when living in this place.

I began to twist at the cold door knob that felt like silk as he wrapped his warm hand around it. Hesitantly I opened the door, fully aware of the light footsteps behind me that I knew didn't belong to Finny.. Call it an instinct I had. The door went open. Surprisingly,, it wasn't as bad as I pictured it. Personally I pictured flames in the flowers, sand replacing the grass, maybe even a lost volcano or two, but no. What I saw was all the rows of trees as robots, every weed picked including the flowers with them and an upside-down fountain right in the middle of it all. _Real classy huh?_

I could feel a dangerously familiar dark aura approaching behind me closer and closer. I felt my skin crawl. It give me painful Goosebumps. I turned around to see Sebastian. He was looking at Finnan with an obviously fake smile on, but both the boys could tell that his eyes where clearly saying 'What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do.?'

"What happened here?" the raven practically hissed. Finny was now shaking and tears where threatening to spill over his cheeks in fear. At the sight of this, he simply sighed.

**(A/N: lol. Ever hear that saying of whenever you sigh your soul dies a little?)**

He turned toward me and began to speak. His 'smile' completely gone.

"There's a small house in the backyard. We're going to need fertilizer, shovels, sheers and flower seeds." I nodded my head, signaling I knew what he meant and headed for the shed

Instead of going through the house to the back I decided to come from the side, since I was already outside I figured it would be quicker. Though I couldn't help but have the feeling I was being watched by someone. It was still about six In the morning so I blamed it on me just being tired.

I saw the shed. It was about three feet from me bashing my head at the brim of the door frame. I walked in and closed the door enough to leave a small crack in case any other surprises happen today. The sheers where on a shelf in front of a small window that welcome the sunlight from outside. I reached for them but heard a can being tossed on the concrete ground behind me. I turned around and there was a blanket of smoke surrounding me, blinding me, and suffocating me with the lingering cent of knockout gas. I brought my shirt to my nose hoping it would help refrain from the fumes in the small area but utterly failed. I felt someone grab my hand and ripped it from my face and bring it behind my back along with my other. I heard handcuffs. My body felt heavy as the air consumed me. My eyes went bumpy. I felt a bag come over my head. That's when I heard it, footsteps inching near me and a familiar voice that whispered in my ear.

"Nice to see you again, shinrabanshou…" Was all I heard before I completely blacked out.

_No way! Charlie? _

_**(**_**A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. Sorry if it was kind of short but hey, not everyone's as creative as the wonderful people who created Nabari no ou. Once again I want to remind you of the epilogue creation I need at least Five reviews saying that they want an epilogue at the end of the last chapter for me to publish it, but if you don't why not leave a review now. Thanks to all for reading thus far I love you all)**


	10. Commence Option C

**(A/N: hey! I'm so very pumped for the next few chapters and since I feel it's been a while since I last updated -ten days?- sorry about the short delay because of preparing for school and what-not..finally I'm back in my, home sweet home, and after sending this document to my email and publishing it, this chapter is up and running. Now here is chapter 10 of Wonders of London! Enjoy)**

.

.

Ch.10

.

.

Sebastian waited impatiently. It had been a good fifteen minutes since he told Miharu to get some supplies. Fifteen minutes of observing the despicable, abomination of a front lawn he had ever seen for any more hidden damages, Fifteen, fucking minutes, of Finnan crying next to him asking for forgiveness, saying he didn't think it would be a bad thing and how he wouldn't do it again. Sebastian squeezed the bridge of his nose and pulled out his pocket watch.

_Sixteen minutes._

Whatever persuaded him to pick up Finnan from the lab he was being held in was beyond Sebastian. He didn't regret taking the boy in, in fact he partly liked the boy when he, seldom, wasn't like this. But at times like these, only finny was able to give him a feeling that goes beyond anger, like what he was doing right now. Why was the young teen taking so long? It was only a two minute trip, and (because he was new to the shed) it shouldn't take him more than ten minutes to find all the supplies in the small area. He took another glance at his pocket watch.

_Seventeen minutes._

At this point, the raven haired butler figured that if he stayed there any longer he would regret it - and in more ways than one- he began to walk to the back of the house to the shed he had directed Miharu into.

When he walked into said place he immediately noticed the empty can of knockout gas and the lingering smell of unwanted humans. It was more than likely that the poor Miharu was captured when left alone. Sebastian walked out of the shed and into the mansion to report this to the Young Master.

He walked into the private office and began explaining beginning to end, in order to avoid any questions.

~5 minutes later~

"…."

"….."

"….?"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"I apologize, Young Master, for not being able to sense the other's presence in time. Due to my own bad mood and lack of attention"

" _Now_ is not the time for your excu-" Ciel was cut off by the sound of a hesitant knock on the door that Sebastian was all too eager to answer in order to stop the lecture he was bound to get later. When he opened the door both Ciel and Sebastian where surprised to see Yoite. Usually, Yoite would come to Sebastian if he needed help with anything so why was he at the Young Master's office?

Yoite fumbled with his fingers before speaking in a cautious tone "I have a favor to ask of you Young Master."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Would it be acceptable….. If I borrowed five-hundred-thousand dollars?"

~previously, 7 minutes ago~

Yoite felt the soft rumble on his outer thigh from his phone's vibrating. _Had Yukimi finally got some sense and decide to __**call **__them yet? _Obviously Yoite could of called them at anytime, but he actually became accustomed to his new household. He reached into his pocket and looked at the screen. 'Private Caller'. It was probably a wrong number. He answered the phone in hopes to tell the person on the other line not to call again.

"Hello?"

"_**Nice to hear you again young man" **__Again? _Yoite thought at the familiar voice.

"Who is this?"

"_**Oh? I would think you would know more about the newest member of the kairoshuu. And to think we just met a week ago."**_ Yoite froze in his spot knowing exactly who was calling him.

"Charlie.." his voice was dripping in venom as he continued. " what do you want? How the hell did you get my number?"

"_**Correction, my dear co-worker. This call has something to do with something you want that I, just-so-happen, to have"**_ Yoite scoffed at this.

"Oh yeah? And what in the world would you have that would interest me?" Yoite head a light chuckle from the other end that put him on edge.

_**"So your saying we can keep the shinrabanshou to ourselves then?"**_

"What the fuck did you do with Miharu!"

"_**Now, now, there's no need for a potty mouth."**_(_Kids _these days)_** "If you're that eager as to getting your little friend back, I don't suppose you'd be willing to deal with a wager?"**_ Yoite hesitated to think of what the man on the other line could be planning.

"What is it?" He hissed.

" _**You must be willing to offer five-hundred-thousand dollars to me" **_It figures the cheapskate was only after money. Yoite paused for a moment and thought about his options:

(A) he could lie and say he bringing the money and really just kick their asses, but it's more than likely that they're prepared for that and have extra people there incase he attacks. Not to mention that recently, he's been getting light-headed after using kira more than once, so there's no telling how many he can hold without fainting;

Option (A): Rejected.

(B) He could always ask for assistance from the employees/bodyguards of the house to help him fight. But if he did that then they would be in danger too and thus, if captured then they would all be in the same boat.

Option (B): Rejected.

(C )Ciel! That guy had to be loaded. Be realistic, what kind of thirteen year old kid be doing in a giant mansion with air-conditioning? Not to mention he owns a big toy and candy company with his name on it and he was a part-time detective for the queen!

Option (C ): Accepted.

**(A/N: and there you have it! Please remember that if you do want me to write an epilogue after the last chapter then tell me in the reviews. All I need is five people, and if you don't, then why not put a review now telling me about the chapter. Once again I shall be updating as soon as possible. See ya next time!**)

POLL QUESTION:

Who should be the one to save Miharu?

(A) Yoite.

(B) Ciel.

(C ) Sebastian.

Please write back…:D


	11. Get my Pistol

**(A/N:Yo!Yo!Yo! Welcome back to whoever is reading this! I appreciate all who have been reading and story alerting and favorite-ing and reviewing thus far. I can't believe that I've hit double digits on my very first story! To some it may seem like nothing but to me it's the greatest feeling in the world! Enjoy! This is chapter 11 of Wonders of London!)**

**VERY EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ OR ELSE BE CONFUSED!**

This is taking place after the phone call with Yoite and Charlie. And Poll question results will be shown at the end of the chapter. P.S. all the hotel's used in this chapter are real hotels found in London.

**.**

**Ch. 11**

**.**

**.**

**Miharu****POV**

There's a rock in my skull. It's exceeded its capacity and the laws of physics are piercing a hole through the bone. It throbs like a heartbeat. The rock in my head is alive, and it wants out. My eyes sag under the weight as it plunges outward once more. I moaned louder as the pain got more unbearable. I tried to cuff my hands to my head in hopes to sooth the never-ending agony, but utterly failed when I found that they were chained to something behind me. Oh. Right. I was kidnapped wasn't I?

Trying to ignore the worst headache known to man, I decided to take in my surroundings. I opened my eyes. My pockets where empty. No phone, keys, wallet, nothing. I was handcuffed to a metal chair with my arms behind my back. The room was dim and somewhat resembled a basement of some building. An exposed roof with pipes running along the sides, rusty metal around every corner, concrete replacing the floors, a lingering scent of paint everywhere you go, really, it was the perfect place to hold a captive.

My thoughts came to a stop as I heard footsteps coming from the rusty staircase. From it descended the familiar almost bleach white hair, and tree-bark colored skin, with the same, all-too-familiar, Cheshire cat smile that seemed permanent on his lips. Out came 'good ole Charlie' with three others behind him. All three had black dress suits on while Charlie decided to dress in all white attire like he was in some suspenseful, action/adventure.

"Shinrabanshou! How delighted am I to see you're finally awake. Did you have a pleasant sleep?" I didn't answer, and kept my regular indifferent expression. "Come now, there's no need for any bad attitudes. We played a game, I won. It's as simple as that." I thought for a second on how I could get his personality out. If I knew that much I'd have a shot on figuring out his weaknesses. Then I test it.

"Not a very fair game if you're opponents bring knockout gas." He went quiet for a moment. But the corners of his mouth slightly moving down did not go unnoticed. Bingo.

When I was halfway into a smirk, my eyes widen a bit then violently closed at the contact of my slender cheek and his sapphire covered rings. He punched me. I must've hit a nerve. Clearly, this man always liked being in control of any situation, obviously, he loathed being one-upped or looked down upon.

"Learn your place, brat" his voice was harsh; almost a completely different personality was seeping out of him. Well that can't be good. I thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone? No. My phone! What did he use my phone for?

"We'll be having some visitors here in a little while. Thanks to your emergency number he should be here soon."

"Yoite?" I mumbled, so he couldn't hear me. "What do you want with him?" I barked. My tone caught his attention, as if he was waiting for me to ask that.

"Oh? You mean that you haven't figured it out yet? You're here for ransom." He answered as if it where painfully evident. "If your little friend does what he's told, he gets you back and I get my money. But, if he doesn't…" he gestured to his three accomplices. His grin growing by the second. "Then we kill him and use you instead. Really it's a win-win situation, that is, as long as you're on the right side"

'Right side' my ass!

"All that you're after is money. Did it ever cross your mind that money isn't everything?" He began to laugh uncontrollably until he finally came to a halt, wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye. He leaned in closer to my face and put his voice to a whisper so only my ears could hear.

"I'll believe it when I see it"

**End of POV****  
><strong>  
><span> In Ciel Phantomhive's Private office:<span>**  
><strong>  
>Ciel was in shock from the sudden question. He never even talked to Yoite and the first time he did he's asking for money? "Ex-excuse me?" he asked dumbfounded.<p>

"Would it be acceptable if I borrowed five-hundred thousand dollars?" he repeated.

"Why in the world would you need so much money?" Ciel wondered, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was for.

"I'm sure you're aware of the situation Miharu is in at the moment." Yep, it was what he feared.

"How did you know?"

"I overheard your conversation outside the door." Ciel felt like giving himself a face-palm for not keeping his voice down on such a delicate situation "I don't know what the money is for but what I do know is that he has Miharu and he wants me to meet him at a place called 'Park International Hotel'" Ciel glanced at Sebastian to give a more exact specification. Said person turned toward the young earl and began to explain.

"They are staying in a three star hotel near Earls Court; it offers comfortable accommodations and elegant Victorian town house architecture." Ciel gave a small nod and got up from his seat. He headed for the door grabbing his brown, Cuffley cap.

"Sebastian, get my pistol. We're leaving" He ordered. He wasn't going to wait on anyone.

Before Ciel could open the door a cold hand stopped him. He looked up to see Yoite. He looked down on him with a stern expression.

"I'm coming too"

**(A/N: Hooray another chapter update! I'm pumped for the next chapter I have just so many Ideas! Speaking of which, a special thanks to Jane Alison for such a great suggestion! I think I might use it. And thanks to XAngelXOfXHell for being my beta! There is a poll question for all the people who don't read the A/N if you already answered you don't have to answer again unless you really want to!)**

_Poll question results:_

_Who should be the one to save Miharu?_

_Yoite: 6_

_Ciel: 2_

_Sebastian: 4_

_**POLL QUESTION:**_

Should there be an epilogue after the last chapter?

Yes

No


	12. Backstabber

**(A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter 13 0f wonders of London, although, I have a feeling that you've already noticed that this chapter is in fact labeled chapter 12, Well don't fret about that, because I just mashed the first two chapters together because I thought the second chapter was much too short. Also thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter! So, now here is chapter 12 of Wonders of London. Enjoy!)**

.

.

Ch. #12

.

.

"Would you move? Dumb ass teacher" Yukimi complained.

"Oh yeah? Where exactly am I suppose to go?" Thabori noted, and shuffled for a more comfortable position.

"There are a hundred more trees around here. Why don't you-"

"And have a risk of being caught! I don't think so."

"Listen, you-"

"Yukimi; Thabori Sensei; I don't think now is the best time for you two to bicker with each other." Kouichi reasoned.

In their current situation, Kouichi and Reimei are in the tree to the left of their elders and Kazuho is right beneath them, hiding behind the bush on front of the tree's trunk. To the right, there is a significantly smaller tree holding Yukimi and Thabori. Now, (as you probably figured out by now) Yukimi and Thabori are both fully grown men and both take up a lot of space. Not knowing this, Thabori went in the tree with Yukimi because he heard someone come out the door, but because of the two's bickering, no one got to see who left the mysterious mansion in the middle of the woods before they got in the carriage. As the car drove off, the crew heard loud footsteps and the opining of a door. Out came a boy with bright green eyes, a woman with glasses, and an old man. The green eyed boy spoke first.

"Bye Young Master! Be careful on your trip! ~" the rest simply waved and headed off back into the manor. Thabori let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and spoke in a whisper.

"How do you suppose we get in?"

"Well you could've just asked instead of hiding in the trees" Everyone shivered and immediately came out of the trees and into fighting positions.

"Who the hell are you" Yukimi muttered.

The man was leaning on the back of the tree that Yukimi and Thabori where hiding in. He straightened his posture and faced them with a smirk on his cigarette intruded mouth.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He pulled out a flame thrower and pointed it to the sky in an unthreatening way to symbolize the words he was beginning to say. He knew they weren't there for Ciel or Yoite otherwise they would have followed them immediately so he had nothing to worry about. "I'm Baldroy. The cook." He answered.

"Then why did you pull out a flame thrower?" Reimei asked. The man shot her a confused look that was quickly replaced with a 'you seriously haven't figured it out yet' stare.

"Cooking is an art! And art means explosions" the group went quiet for a few moments until the silence was broken when Kazuho pulled out a photo and asked:

"Have you seen these two people? We've been looking for them. They're, our friends." Baldroy leaned in closer and gave an approving nod to the group in front of him.

"Yes, I know them. They've been working for their stay here though they're not here right now."

"What do you mean there not here? Where can we find them?" Reimei intruded.

"I don't know exactly. The Young Master left with the butler and Yoite and said they were going to 'pick up' Miharu, but he didn't say where they were going. But, you're welcome to stay until they return"

the group didn't protest and followed the cook into the mansion.

**Park International Hotel**

"Which way." Ciel said; more a command than a question. Yoite pointed in the direction leading to a staircase in the corner of the lobby.

"He said they'd be waiting in the control room; the door to the right of the basement." All three walked to the steel door without hesitation, this _was _Miharu. Yoite was the one whom opened the door first.

The room was almost pitch black, but he was barely able to see the painted stone walls, pipes, and the man who got them all into this mess in the first place; Charlie, in an all white suit resting on a blood-red, cushioned couch with two other men in black dress clothes. His smile never giving a rest. _It's all about image with this man. Huh? _The group absent-mindedly thought.

Charlie got up from his position and went to the older teen in one swift movement.

"Where is Miharu" Yoite got to the point. The man's eyes widen a bit, as if surprised by his blunt question that could've been described as a command. He gestured behind him to an open door leading to the basement for the employees to go to their cars; the tree could easily see Miharu in a metal foldable chair, as he could see them in the distance just as clearly.

"Now that you know that I have what _you_ want; I would like to know if you have the item that_ I_ desire." Ciel took a step forward with Sebastian close behind.

"We plan on taking Miharu back; It's just as simple as that, Charlie" The man's grin grew wider than ever before. It's amazing it isn't stuck in that position after so many years. The blonde leaned into Ciel so they where eye-level.

"Well, that's just too bad" Miharu snapped to attention when he heard those simple 5 words. It only took 5 simple words that would terrify him in an instant.

Yoite could feel the agonizing pain in his side from the piercing cut that was generously given to him from behind. He winced and groaned from the increase in pressure on the knife. He grimaced as he tried to comfort the damaged skin. He could feel the blood seep out of his shirt and surface on his butler's coat. An all-out war was beginning as the hidden attacker slipped out the weapon from the teen's torso. Miharu watched in horror. He easily saw Yoite's eyes go bumpy; he witnessed his chest leap as his lungs pleaded for air, and he panicked when he saw his knees giving in, as gravity forced his companion to the ground. Miharu felt his heart sink; Nothing mattered anymore. He turned into an animal; he didn't feel the chains in his wrists break; He diden't see the bewilderment and fear in Ciel's face: he didn't see anything but Yoite.

_Yoite…_

He felt black writing crawl up his legs and arms in a soothing sensation. Roots surfaced from the concrete under them, Miharu stood and began to walk towards his target.

_Yoite..!_

A dynamic gush of wind repealed around the room, catching everyone's awareness of the situation at hand. Miharu wasn't controlling his body; nor was the Shinrabanshou. His body was moving on its own and he wasn't about to stop it.

_Please! You promised!_

Yoite peered through the haze of his eyesight. He was looking up and Miharu was walking towards him. He wasn't able to see the writing on his body correctly; they were just blurry spots on the younger teen's body. Yoite couldn't feel anymore; everything didn't feel real; like a dream. It was relaxing; soothing; peaceful. He hadn't felt that in years. He saw his eyelids fall and finally close as the peace lulled him to the unknown darkness ahead.

_Yoite!_

Miharu knelt down next to his friend. He felt the eyes on him but didn't care. Without a moment's hesitation Miharu placed his hand over the damaged spot and began healing. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes. If only he was more careful he wouldn't be in this mess; he felt he could've prevented this and Yoite wouldn't have to hurt anymore. Yoite was always there for him; he was able to let him in when so many others were rejected. Miharu wasn't able to make it up to him; he wished he wouldn't be able to show emotion around Yoite so easily. to him, he hated how he could relate to Yoite so much, he couldn't stand how much he trusted him, but he would never change any of that for the world.

_Yoite… please don't die._

**(A/N: and thus the ends of this chapter sorry for the late update, my excuse, like many other authors: school is kicking my ass. I'll try my best to update as frequently as I can. Im too sorry if it seemed depressing but it'll get better, i promise. Don't forget I only need one more vote on the epilogue for it to happen and I don't accept votes more than once. In the meantime, tell me what you think about the story so far and how I did on this chapter. I love you all 3)**

POLL QUESTION:

Which is the most sneaky?

(A) Ninja

(B) Assassin

(C) Experienced War Hero

(D)Cat/Kitty


	13. Brothers United

**(A/N: Hello its lucky number 13 today! I hope I'm not too late, but I like this chapter so go on, get reading! This is Chapter 13 of Wonders of London! Enjoy!)**

**Hint: Read or be Confused!:** _italic means Charlie's past_. Also, Charlie is a blonde haired, blue eyed man who is 29 years of age. And the characters in Charlie's past are completely my made up OC's.

.

.

Ch. #13

.

.

Charlie glanced as Miharu hovered over his companion with wet streams rolling down his cheeks as the others fought to save the one's they loved. There was no doubt of the loyalty between the group. It was almost like looking in a mirror….

"_Leave. If you can't pay for your own food then don't eat at all" his mother, a noble, pushed him out the house forceful enough to make him trip on the ice-covered step. He looked up into the house and saw Yukimi and a crying Kazuho. They where his favorite cousins so he didn't mind giving them his piece to pay for dinner. It was his mom's policy that 'in the real world meals don't come free' so in order to 'make them prepared' for their later years they would each have to find some way of getting ten bucks each before dinner or she would kick them out. It was a pretty hard life for a nine year old, that is. Charlie got up and wiped off the left over snow from his head. He wouldn't be coming back in until the morning, but that wasn't the problem. Usually he would stay over at his grandma's when things like this happened, but her and grandpa went on a year round cruise for their honeymoon. Charlie looked around and saw a cardboard box marked "free puppies" on it. He walked over and peered inside. There was a small pup shivering. Without a second thought Charlie zipped his jacket down and pulled the dog into the warm confides of the cloth and zipped it back up. The small boy heard footsteps from behind and turned defensively in one swift movement. A thirteen year old boy with dark raven hair, sharp green eyes and mostly torn clothing stood before him with a small smile on his face that only grew bigger as he talked._

"_You gonna eat that?"_

"_What! Of course not! Why would I do that?" The teen looked amused and chuckled at the statement._

"_Isn't it obvious? __You just got kicked out 'cause you couldn't pay for dinner."_

"_So? I'll eat dirt before I eat Bleu!"_

"_Bleu? Why'd you name it that?"_

"_Because he looked like a blue Popsicle when I first saw him" The pre-teen smiled again, and began to chuckle mercilessly._

"_You're a weird one aren't you kid. What's your name?"_

"_Charlie." He answered, not amused by the other's smug smile._

"_Charcoal! How about you join my group." __The younger boy was taken aback for a second and quickly came back to reality._

"_W-what are you, crazy! __Why would I do that? And my name is Charlie, not Charcoal!" The teen only chuckled at this._

"_Why? Got to get home before supper?" Charlie glanced at his front door and stood silent. He felt Bleu's harsh shivers calm when engulfed by his warmth. _

"_Okay. I'll join your group" the teen smirked and led him through an old tunnel by his house and into where most of the homeless and rouges lived. They entered a gate by the junkyard and into an abandoned Café. In it where about twenty people that looked no older than fifteen with the exception of about four adults in the corner table. A boy with ginger colored hair and blue-gray tank top rushed towards them and put his arm around the raven's shoulders._

"_Hey! Lilly, you bring another?" the older teen said in a playful voice. This made Charlie chuckle at the unexpected name. The raven pulled the ginger's arm off him and replied._

"_I told you my name's Levy! L-E-V-Y get it!" he hissed. The older teen just laughed; a laugh that was accompanied by Charlie, and later on, Levy. The years passed quickly as the two became closer and their group turned into the infamous gang "Brothers United". They felt as if nothing could tear them apart. That is until six years later, when the police came and attacked._

The two men in black trembled under the power the Shinrabanshou was distributing. Once he walked passed they were blown to the concrete-fused walls that lie behind causing them both to lose consciousness. One of them hitting a loose pipe in the process the other two continued to attack the young earl and his butler after waking up shortly after.

_Levy swung a slow heavy hand at the soldier. He ducked under it and dug both his fists into the Levy's firm middle he could feel his insides being torn and the air in his lungs being ripped away from him. He bent almost double in pain and the soldier hooked both hands to the face. Levy began to spurt blood as the frightened Charlie watched from behind a dumpster. The older teen waved his hands feebly in front of him and tried to clinch. Contemptuously, the older man let the boy grapple him, but kept his right hand free and clubbed at the boy's kidneys. Levy slowly went down to one knee. He looked up blearily at Charlie through the blood that was flowing from his injured forehead as he solider let the boy's clothing slip in-between his fingers and__retreated for more members. Immediately, after the man's disappearance the younger teen rushed to his companion._

_Charlie's usual credulity didn't waver the harsh reality that was piercing his soul into thin ice; ready to crack. The sick man lying in his arms, lie there rubicund as his body slowly began to shut down. It was times like these that Charlie forgot about Levy's lack of hospitality when inviting him into the group. It was filled with people of all races that needed a break from life, unable to find the virtues lying beneath their rough childhood. All of them where amiable to no end, and only doughty when they needed to be. Charlie wondered if it was like that with all of the local gangs. Levy gave a weak cough that caught Charlie's attention. Only now did he realize he had already started crying a river on his comrade. . They where outsiders; in a society that only knew of only perfection, and anything less was considered unwanted trash of the world. Charlie knew that Levy had gotten hurt before but this time, he wasn't going to get better…_

He could feel his tears threaten to spill over as the memories came rushing back. Now wasn't the time for that kind of exposure. He was in the middle of a quarrel with the most valuable man in history. Who was by now completely exhausted and passed out by his most loved companion. Yoite felt the warmth the younger teen was granting him it was all he wanted; just knowing someone was there.

Ciel was being backed in a corner by a man with a pistol in his hand; with _his_ pistol in his hand. He had been too occupied with Miharu's little side-show to realize that his gun got jacked. The man rested his finger on the trigger in a menacing way only to be assaulted in the back of his head with an empty water pipe. Courtesy of Sebastian, of course. Ciel retrieved his weapon and they put their attention to Yoite and Miharu. Ciel glanced at an unconscious Yoite, but Miharu was nowhere to be found. He, almost frantically searched the room until his eyes rested in one particular spot. The blunette darkened his expression immensely. Sebastian smirked at his Young master's actions. There in-front of them, was the man who started it all, Charlie, with a knife at Miharu's small neck. Completely and utterly unforgivable. Ciel marched over raising his gun suddenly, his arm flung in the air uncontrollably causing him to pull the trigger abruptly over his head. It didn't hurt, but still only one person could've done it. He hesitantly turned his head. Illuminating blue eye met azure serious ones. Yoite was telling him to back off.

_Charlie sat there with his lifeless comrade entangled in his arms. He felt so cold. He heard heels click-clack the concrete streets closer to him, but made no attempt to move. A familiar voice echoed in his ears_

"_My dear son, what in goodness sakes ever made you run away from home" Charlie was infuriated at his mother Causing so much pain and agony he couldn't even describe how much hatred he had for her at that moment._

"_Why…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Why would you call the police on me!"_

"_I simply told them to get you back for me. It just-so-happened that you where with one of the most-wanted gangs in town. Now, they couldn't just ignore that could they?"_

"_Liar!" Charlie couldn't find it in him to even look at the woman. Said person gave a tired sigh and began to speak._

"_I'll tell you what. That little hideout of yours is going to be demolished by demolition in a few years" the boy looked up."I'm able to stop it temporally with just a phone call. If you're able to give me One million dollars, I'll spend every last penny of it to repair it, but I'll only do so if you come back home with me." Charlie grew silent. He looked down at his companion once more. That was the place where it all started, where so many memories where kept and lives were lost and born again._

"_How long do I have to give you the money?"_

"_Until one of us die"_

"…_Yes, Mother" the two left. One happy, one broken._

Ciel understood the signal that was given to him and stepped away, making an imaginary path for Yoite. Said man gave one final breath and raised his arm to his target. Charlie stood in shock. He couldn't move any part of his body only to soon be accompanied by searing pain shoot from his legs to his stomach to his arms, which were being pried away from the boy unconsciously as he squealed until his lungs begged for air. Was this going to be the end? He immediately collapsed not even able to keep his eyes open by the time his arms went numb. Miharu's body fell but was caught by Sebastian before he made contact with the ground. they all took one last glance at their enemy as they made their way out of the building.

**The Phantomhive Manor**

The door flew open. Miharu was still being carried by the raven haired butler while Ciel helped Yoite to his feet. Yoite felt unbelievable relief when he heard his dear friend's voice, but he would never say it out loud.

"I see you two brats still get in trouble even without us huh?" Yoite's posture straightened as Yukimi took over in helping him walk. His stab wound was still fragile and he winced at the sudden change in movement. Reimei walked up.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay" Thabori sensei gently took Miharu out of Sebastian's arms. Ciel leaned close to the raven and whispered:

"Who are these people?"

"There's no need to worry. These are the comrades of our new employees. They must've came when we were doing our little errand" Ciel gave an understanding nod and observed the group as Yoite explained the passed predicaments'.

**Meanwhile at Park international**

He was so close, only a few hundred-thousand until he was able to pay his Mother, but there he lie on the cold ground barely able to even so much as scratch his nose. He heard a door open at the entrance of the control room. Out came a very frantic employee. "Hello? Hello! Is anyone in here? Gunshots were heard from this area" The injured blonde knew that voice; it was the man who gave him his room key the other day; the manager. Charlie got an idea.

"Yes, yes over here!" The man saw Charlie and panic was clearly seen in his eyes. Because it was a hotel that he was staying at, and he got hurt there he could press charges if he wanted to." please help me up!" The manager darted in Charlie's direction to assist him

"Sir, what happened?"

"These thugs came up behind me in _your_ establishment and I should be pressing charges!" the man put Charlie's arm behind his neck and grabbed his waist for better support.

"Please, I don't think that's very necessary-"

"Oh, I think it is!" the man stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment.

"What can we do to change your mind. We'll go to very high lengths for our costumers' satisfaction." Charlie could feel the corners of his lips curling at the thought.

"I would like to be given five-hundred thousand"

"Of course Sir. Money isn't an object"

**The Phantomhive Manor**

"We should probably be going" Reimei commented. It had been seven weeks since they first came to London and on the first day their group was separated from each other and they were attacked only to be kidnapped a few weeks later. So it turns out that fleeing the country to escape the kairoshuu didn't go as planned.

"Yeah" Miharu agreed and began walking toward the carriage.

"Wait!" Miharu looked over his shoulder as he paused to see Ciel's back turned "Uh… keep in touch" Miharu turned fully towards Ciel

"Yeah"

**##The End##**

**(A/N: Yep! No joke, this is officially the last chapter! But don't fret because there were enough votes for me to o an epilogue. And I decided on letting you know more about Charlie's past because, well, in my mind he needs to be a douche for a reason. Please tell me if I missed anything or if you didn't like something or just what you think of the story. Thank you all for anyone who has been reading and sticking with me this far –heart-"**

Poll Question results:

Kitty/Cat – 1

Ninja/assassin that turns into a Cat -1


	14. Announcement

Wow this entire thing's basically an Author's Note XD

.

.

.

So guys! Haven't been here in a while huh? Well, sorry about that I've just completely neglected the story and fanfiction all together and I owe you all an epilogue! However, I realize I'm not too good on those so I sat and thought: how can I repay my readers for the things that I've done? Well, to put it simply…I made a sequel like how a few of you had suggested and within the sequel is a bit of an epilogue:D but for the most part; it has a completely different storyline and it has more of like adventures of Ciel and Miharu kind of feel to it cx but it's more than likely to be the last of such a series … well who knows? I'm kind of disorderly when it comes to my stories cx but I'm going to upload the first chapter on 8/14/2013 and if you're interested, please come take a look :D

Thankyou

Strawberry-wolf01~

By The Way: sorry about all thee punctuation errors..i'm simply too excited to edit cx but hopefully you'll understand it fine :) and lastly, what do you think i should name it? I'm curious to hear your ideas if you'll share them cx


End file.
